Prueba de San Valentín
by Onag Radcliffe
Summary: CAP 3! emepizan las prubas para saber los ganadores y para el baile fina... priema prueba.. SPROUT!HHR1000000 RR
1. Default Chapter

Introducción

Era el Quinto año en Hogwarts para Harry, Ron y Hermione. El día de San Valentín estaba cerca y habían anunciado que, en conmemoración de ese día , habría un baile. El trío corría por un pasillo desierto. Llegaban tarde para oir el discurso de Dumbledore, este quería anunciar mas cosas acerca del baile.  
  
"Ya veras el ridículo que vamos a hacer cuando entremos en el Gran Comedor mientras Dumbledore dice su discurse..." Gruño Hermione mientras miraba a Ron.  
  
¿QUÉ? ¡ No es mi culpa que Snape nos castigara a restregar todos los calderos! Juro que no sabia que Neville me había dado molleja de triton en lugar de piel de serpiente." dijo Ron a la defensiva.  
" Hay que ser tonto para no distinguirlas..."  
¿ " Os vais a callar alguna vez? Cuando cuente tres abriré la puerta. ¿caminamos como si no hubiese pasado nada, Vale?" Dijo Harry viendo como su amigo movían la cabeza en forma de afirmación.  
  
"Uno, dos, y tres.."  
  
La primera cosa que el trío vio era una masa de estudiantes por todas partes. La mayoría estaban separadas y tenían fuertes discusiones unos con lo otros.  
  
¡Que locura! ¿Que lió es esto?"Dijo Ron acercándose a Fred y a George. Harry y Hermione se distanciaron un poco.  
  
"Fred, George sabéis que esta pasando aquí?,"pregunto Ron.  
George lo miro estrañado. Ron te has perdido todo.! Dumbledore ha dicho que tendremos un baile totalmente diferente al de Navidad!  
  
" No nos dejaran elegir...  
  
"Que quiere decir? ." Hermione exclamado.  
¡ "Llego aquí diciendo que nosotros no elegiríamos nuestra pareja ¡En lugar de nosotros va a poner al sombrero para que lo haga!  
  
"Eso no lo hará mas fácil," comento Harry.  
  
¡ "Sí, si a ti te gusta tu pareja ! ¡Seguro que no me toca con Angelina!"  
  
¡ "Fred cállate, Dumbledore acaba de llegar.!"  
  
Harry, Ron y Hermione tomaron asiento junto a sus compañeron en aquel magnifico salon  
  
"Disculpen por haber tardado tanto. El Sombrero seleccionador estaba profundamente dormido y hemos tardado bastante tiempo en despertarle. Primero os explicare mas cosas acerca del baile .Aunque no creo que bailen mucho. Cuando cada una escuche su nombre se acercara y se pondrá el Sombrero Seleccionador que dirá el nombre de la persona con la que ira a la fiesta del Día de los enamorados."  
  
¿ Como va a ser la fiesta?" Pregunto alguien.  
  
"La fiesta será una sorpresa. La ceremonia comenzara el 10 de Febrero. A partir de aquí todo aquel que no conozca demasiado bien a su pareja tendrá la oportunidad de conocerla a fondo para asistir juntos a la fiesta de Los enamorados . Eso es todo de momento. Hanna Abbot, usted es la primera."  
  
A partir de aquí el Sombrero seleccionador comenzó a gritar nombres de parejas .Los gemidos parecían multiplicarse a cada persona que se ponía el sombrero.  
"Ronald Weasley, levántese inmediatamente." Gritó la profesora McGonagall. Perecía que estaba leyendo una novela con los nombres.  
  
Ron miro a Harry y a Hermione pensando " Dios ayúdame" Se acerco a la tarima.  
  
El taburete era demasiado pequeño y Ron estaba incomodo..Todos esperaban con expectación el nombre de la pareja. Finalmente el sombrero dijo:  
  
"Pansy Parkinson," vociferó.  
  
Ron se bajo de la tarima y se dirigía a la mesa de Gryffindor pero cuando llegaba giro rápidamente y salió corriendo de el Gran comedor.  
  
¡ "Dios, espero que mi pareja no sea de esa calaña!" Pensó Hermione sintiendo un escalofrió al imaginarse que la emparejaban con Malfoy.  
  
¡ "Siguiente, Harry Potter!"  
  
"Buena suerte" Dijo Hermione a Harry . Se subió a la tarima y se coloco el sombrero.  
  
"Ah"! que tenemos aquí?!. ¡Harry Potter otra vez! Hmm. ¿Quién debe ser te pareja? Veamos una chica agradable de Ravenclaw ¡Seria ideal para ti Potter.!"  
  
Harry trago asustado. La espera le pareció una eternidad . En ese momento le vino a la memoria cuando fue escogido para su casa en primer curso .  
  
"Hermione Granger," gritó el Sombrero Seleccionador.  
  
Se llevo una enorme sorpresa .El esperaba estar emparejado con una chica pija de Slytherin Se sorprendió gratamente de que fuese alguien que conocía, y encima su mejor amiga. Harry bajo lentamente la tarima viendo como ahora era Neville el que subía histérico.  
  
Harry no quitaba ojo a Hermione, pero noto como dos sombras pasaron cerca de allí.


	2. Cap 2

Chapter 2  
  
Hermione observaba con detenimiento la sala comun.Ella habia tenido mucha suerte de haber sido emprejadoa con Harry, por lo menos no era un completo desconocido.Penso seriamente si habbria sido mejor ir al baile con otra persona que no fuese Harry. Ahora no sabia como comportarse con el. Había sido su mejor amigo desde el primer año.Pero dssde la selección pensaba en Harry como algo mas que un amigo. Se sentia nerviosa. No queria que nadie se enterase, No Ron, ni Lavender y mucho menos Harry..Tenia miedo de que su amistad terminase por un estupido rumor que se lanzase al aire.. La Ceremonia de apertura sería esa nocheSugun Dumbledore sus prejas habian sido elegidas " a medida" . Hermione se puso el uniforme y bajo a el gran salón.  
  
Aquello era literelmete una casa de loscos. La gente buscaba deseperadamente a sus parejas. Hermione comenzó a buscar a Harry . Solo tenia que buscar un pelo nego, desaliñado y brillante. Cuando creyo haberlo visto Ginny se avalenzo sobre ella.  
  
¡ "Hermione necesito ayuda! ¡No encuentro a Jacob Moore!" Dijo Ginny implorando a Hermione.  
  
"Lo siento no se quien es, no le he visto nunca."  
  
¡ "Ni yo! ¡Traté de buscarlo hace dos noches cuando el sombrero grto su nombre pero tampoco pude encntrarlo.!  
  
"Estoy segura que él está aquí esta noche Ginny. No te preocupes ; or que no le preduntas a Dumbledore.," agregó Hermione rápidamente  
  
De repente otro Griffindor agarro a Hermione del brazo.  
  
¡ "Aquí estas!"  
  
Hermione se asustó.  
  
"Ah Eres tu Harry, te buscaba pero..."  
  
¡ "Vamos Dumbledores va a comenzar!" Harry la arrastro con Ron "Oye Ron, donde esta tu pareja? ."Dijo en voz bajita acordándose de que la pereja de Ron era Pansy.  
  
"Sí lo se " gimio Ron " Seguro que Dumblesore estara hablando un buen rato luego la ire a buscar! Dumbldore se levanto e izó callar a todo, comenzo a explicar.  
  
"Ahora que tengo la t atención de todos ,empezare diciendo que la Fiesta de San Valentin se ha preparado con mucho esmeroSi usted no esta con su pareja po favor junten se con ella" Hermione advirtió que mas de la mitad de los estudiante se setntaron lejos de sus amigos. "La fiesta será en unos pocos días. Quiero que todo estén descansados por esa razón los deberes han sido notablemente reducidos.. En esta fiesta habrá tareas diferentes. En el fin, los dos ganadores que completen cada una de estas tareas recibirán 200 galeones. Espero que esto incite a la mayoría de ustedes a competir. Las tareas comenzarán de aquí en dos días. Se volverán a reunir aquí . Uno vez se halla reunido con su pareja, recibirán una llave. La llave será de un aula escogida al azar, que en su interior un profesor le asignara una tarea a cumplir. Una vez que ustedes hayan completado dos tareas ustedes gozaran de una fiesta fuera del colegio y, después seguirá con la tareas. Recordad que si no cumplen las tareas serán descalificados del juego."Dumbledore para de hablar las cara de algunos alumnos. Continuó "Aunque uno este descalificado, su pareja seguira gozando de una fiesta donde tocara el famoso grupo WIZARS." Muchas chicas, cercanas a Hermione, se emocionaron,. " inmaduras," pensó Hermione. "Espero que haya dicho todo. Buena suerte." Dumbledore dejo el Gran Salon. Una explosión arrojó a todos que habían mantenido la calma durante discurso de Dumbledore. Hermione miro a Ronque parecia como si acabese de tragar cualquier guarreria. "Estas bien?," Hermione preguntó. "Sí, divinamnete," dijo alegremente Hermione notó el sarcasmo en su voz. "Harry y Yo vamos a competir si tu no quieres es tu problema."


	3. Sprout

Los dos siguientes días pasaron mas rápido de lo que Hermione hubiese deseado. Era casi la hora en la que había quedado con Harry en el gran Comedor para ver que era lo que pasaba después. Había estado dando la lata a los profesores intentado obtener alguna pista las pruebas que tendrían que superar pero se comportaban com si nada pasase en el colegio, era frustrante. Las pruebas empezaban demasiado pronto para su gusto, quedaba bastante para el baile. Demasiado pronto en su opinión, pero no importa esto era el tiempo para ella para marcharse. Hermione se habia vestido con sus mejores galas y se habia recogido el pelo en un moño.¿Qué pretedia? NO queria parece demasiado formal pero la situcion, a su manera de ver, lo requeria. Salio junto con Lavender y parvati hacia el Gran Comedor.

¿qué dices Hermione? ¿Qué crees que nos haran hacer? Dijo parvati muy emocionada.

No lo se, algo estupido seguro, pero que tendra que ver con el amor....dijo distraídamente. En san Valentin, era todo muy sentimental.

Lavender suspiro."espero que sea muy muy romántico.

Jajaja tranquila Lav, lo sera, sino lo habrian llamado el festival de Sadie Hopkins."Añadio Parvati.

"Y vosotras que sabis, lo mismo esto es un pruba para que hagamos el ridículo"rebatio Lavender.

"Don tareas Lavender, no cosas para hacer el ridículo. Querrá fomentar el buen ambiente entre casas y gente del colegio." Dijo Hermione localonicamente.

Ambas chicas discutian. Hermione se sonrio, jamas las habia visto hacerlo. Le recordo a ell con Ron.

Antes de darse cuenta, estaba justo en las grandes puestas del Comedor. Parvati y Lavender se metieron dentro. Vio a Harry y Ron peleando en el comedor, en cuanto la vieron pararon y empezaron a pregunta por que se habia maqullado.

El comedor completo estaba decorado con corazones flotantes, y pequeñas aves revoloteaban en el aire. Harry tenia un semblante nervioso.

"Hermione estas bellísima" dijo Harry cuando Ron dejo de meterse con su maquillaje.

Se sintio completamten cohibida."¿De veras lo piensas ? No piensas que voy disfrazada"

"Estas preparada, tenemos que coger la llave" dijo Harry cambiando de tema completamente colorado. Hermione se volvio a sonreir.

Harry estaba completamnte interesado con las pruebas de San Valentin. ¨Seria por estar con ella Su corazon comenzo a latir precipitadamente. Lo sintio liviano. Parecia tener el mismo sentimientos que muchos de los estuiantes alla presentes.

La pareja se acerco a la mesa con las llaves y se colocaron en fila india esperando elegir alguno bonito. Escogieron una hoja bonita en forma de llave, la del sombrero mohoso y la de los calcetines, no les hacia especial ilusión.

"Lista?" dijo Harry sonriendo abiertamente.

"Lista"confirmo Hermione.

Hermione tenia agarrado a Harry de una mano y de la otra la llave en forma de hoja. Era un trasladador, ambos sintieron levantarse y girar precipitadamente. Ella no estaba muy acostumbrada a usar trasladadores y se mareo un poco. Por fin puso los pies en la tierra, se sintió tremendamente aliviada.

"¿Dónde estamos Harry?" pregunto volviendo a agarrarle de la mano.

Creo que en el invernadero..."dijo tranquilamente.

"POR FON LLEGARON!!!!" grito la profesorsa Sprout saliendo del invernadero numero tres.

"¿Somos los primero en llegar esta mañana?"inquirió Hermione.

"Si ustedes dos son los primeros, serán mis conejillos de indias. LOS PRIMEROS EN HACER MI PRUBA QUE ILUSION!!! Tomar asiento por favor"

"Profesora, sera muy difiecil la prueba?" dijo Harry mientras tomaba asiento en el voluta de nieve" Que si esto va ser difícil??"volvio Harry a preguntar cuando tomó se hubo sentado definitivamente.

Deberia serlo, tiene gran parte de pociones que yo misma he mezcladota solo me hace falta uno de ustedes dos para probar mi pocion!" dijo ilusionada.

"Que tenemos que beber algo que no ha sido probado antes por nadie?" exclamó la pareja al unísono.

"Si pero tranquilos, es una simple poción de amor, no es demasiado fuerte, es de principiantes.. no es como las de Snape, que son potentísimas; Esta poción tan solo os hara tener un ligero sentimiento amoroso hacia vuestro compañero de andanzas durantes las pruebas. Ya que veo que ustedes son muy buenos amigos, y en teoria esto no podria trabajar con ello, la pocion esta ideada para parejas que sienten aversión el uno por el otro.... pero tengo que hacerlo con vosotros también.

La profesora Sprout se volteo hacia el caldero situado en su espalda y lleno un vaso de lo que parecía una humeante sidra.

"Lo mas recomendable" comenzó a decir la profesora " Es bebérselo de un par de tragos. ¿Quién quiere bebérselo?" pregunto con los ojos como platos.

"Venga yo, que los grifindor nos debemos caracterizar por ir 'echaos palante'(valientes)"dijo Hermione.

" Ok Srta... tan solo beba, pero cuidado esta caliente... beba sin miedo que la pocion trabajara sola.

Hermione tomó la poción en dos tragos grandes. Supo como el chocolate derretido, con un regusto de sabor ácido a cereza. La pocion surtio efecto inmediatamente. Se enturbio todo su espacio y se empezó a marear hasta que se trabo y cayo al suelo. Hermione quedo mirando a Harry que seguia quieto mientras ella caia, hasta que reacciono y la ayudo a levantarse. Le agarro la mano y se sento e la voluta de nieve junto a el. Miro a su alrededor, todo seguia igual y ella era todavía Hermione Granger.

"¿Y bien?"pregunto la profesora mirando con inquietud a Hermione. "¿Sientes algo Hermione?" la muchacha se siento un poco confusa ante la extraña situación.

"La profesora Sprout parecía un poco decepcionada

"Quezas no la he movido lo suficiente o lo mismo es que es tan mala que no tiene efecto o no la he cocido lo suficienteo quizas..." se calmo un poco y quedo pensativa.

"¿Qué? ¿Cuál es la otra posibilidad?" pregunto Harry tranquilamente, parecia muy comodo sobre la voluta.

Quizas sea que la he movido poco, pero la otra opcion es que la haya cocido demasiado provocando una pcion de amor muy fuerte, pero incapaz de anula los sentimientos que ya estaba de mucho tiempo atrás." Dijo como conclusión.

"Ah DIOS!!!" Hermione podia sentir todo el calor que su cara estaba desprendiendo en ese mismo momento. Se quedo callada, esprando que Harry dijese algo. Pero callo.

"Bien pues nada mas, la prueba esta superada.. mas que pruebas, mi locura ¿A que si? Tome aquí tiene el certificado de que la han hecho y "Superado"" Firmo el panfleto que mas tarde les fue entregado.

"Este mismo papel lo tiene que firmar todos los profesores de las pruebas, si las consigues todas, podrían ganr el concurso. Muchas gracias.. su trasladador esta ahí mismo" La profesora señalo a unas macetas

"Esto" dijo Harry señalado la flor rosada que haba enuna de las macetas"

"Si, les llevara a su siguente tarea." Dijo con una sonrisita.

Hermione todavía se moria de la pena. Sabia que estaba como un tomate y no se atrevia a levantar mucho la cabeza... la proxima vez seria el que se ofeciese primero!

Continuar...

Bueno poss pesro que le haya gusta, solo decir que ire subiedo cada dos semanas, me ire turnando para subir, Locura de Amor y Esta vale?? Muchas gracias por los Revieuwakjsf(( jajaja no se como se escribe!))

Bss

Onag&Minverva Radcliffe Jay


End file.
